Code Naruto
by rexr
Summary: Naruto has just been banished after he brought back Sasuke. He finds a mysterious symbol that looks like an eye. When he touches it he gets transported, but to where. Code Lyoko/Naruto Crossover ON HOLD DONT VOTE FOR ANY OF THE POLLS. WILL CONTINUE
1. Prologue

* * *

I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko

"**kyubi speaking/thoughts"**

"_people speaking/thoughts"_

* * *

(naruto's P.O.V.)

"_Stupid village! Stupid villagers! I wish that they would just die"_

I am walking through a forest trying to get away. I just got banished from my village because the villagers thought that I beat the Uchiha prodigy too hard. Ya see when I was born the forth hokage sealed the Kyubi no kitsune in me. Now all the villagers think that I am a demon. Today my friend Shikamaru came and told me that Sasuke Uchiha left the village to gain power from Orochimaru. Orochimaru is a snake pedophile who wants to use Sasuke to gain power.

At the end of the mission I fought Sasuke at the Valley of End. When we fought Sasuke used his Curse seal form. I defeated Sasuke by hitting him with a Kyubi charged Rasengan. I then brought him back to Konoha. That is when the trouble started.

When I got back to Konoha I dropped Sasuke and collapsed. Then a couple of days later I got up. Tsunade-obachan said that the council banished me and I had to get out of Konoha by Dawn. She was crying and saying that she was going to miss me. I hugged her and then asked her to call all of my friends. They all came and I said my good byes to them. Kakashi sensei looked really sad. The only one who didn't come was Sakura. When I asked where she was they said that she went to the dark side. I was very sad at that. I guess Sakura only cares about the Uchiha and nothing else,

So now I am wondering where to go.

**"Yo gaki.'**

"What do you want?"

**"Well I was thinking that we could go to Wave since they see you as a hero there."**

That is not a bad idea I think that I will go there.

I started heading toward Wave. When I was on my way there I saw a cave with an eye like symbol. I was curious to what it was. I went toward the cave. When I touched the cave a bright white light enveloped me.

Ahhhhhhh!

I finally wake up. I ask my self. "

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Here are a couple of polls for the story**

**1. Where should Naruto be?**

** A. On Lyoko**

** B. In the factory**

** C. In Kadic**

**2. Who should naruto be paired with?**

** A. Aelita**

** B. Sissi**

** C. Yumi**

** D. Someone else from the series**

** E.OC  
**


	2. Training and Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Naruto

**Here are the results**

**1. Where should Naruto be?**

**A. On Lyoko: 24 (won)**

**B. In the factory: 1**

**C. In Kadic: 0 **

**2. Who should Naruto be paired with? This poll will close after chapter 5. (I decided to add harem to the poll because some people voted for it)**

**A. Aelita: 3**

**B. Sissi: 3**

**C. Yumi: 7**

**D. Someone else from the series: 1**

**E. OC: 11 (is winning)**

**F. Harem: 4**

"**Kyubi speaking/thoughts"**

"_People speaking/thoughts"_

Story Start

"_Ug, Where am I?_" thought Naruto.

He looked around and saw the eye symbol from before. When he looked at himself he saw that he was wearing different clothing. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with light blue lightning bolts on it. He was wearing a headband but the symbol was a lightning bolt. His pants were black and he still had his kunai holster on his right leg.

"_How do I get out?"_

He looked for a way to get out. He started to see if there was a hidden door on the wall or something. When he touched the walls he started to fall out of the tower. When he got out he looked around and saw purple mountains. They were all over the place. He looked back to see what he was in. The bottom of the tower was brown. The rest of it was white. It also had a white glow around it.

_"Where am I? I know I will ask the fox."_

Naruto went into his mind to talk to Kyubi.

**"What do you want gaki"**

"I want to know where I am and I know that you know where we are so tell me."

"**Yeah all right calm down. When you touched that eye symbol you got transported to a different world. Sorry, but I don't know where or what this world is. The only thing that I know is that this is a virtual world so that means that if something happens to you in this world you will go back to the world that this one is connected to. Just try not to stand out when you go to the other world. We don't want any attention. Use your stealth to find out what the world is like. In the virtual world don't worry about being stealthy. Everyone here has powers so you can do whatever you want. I think that you won't be able to use your jutsus. You will have to find out what your new power is and train it. I am about to cut off the link. I sense some creatures coming toward you."**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw 6 creatures coming towards him. Three of them looked like big bugs. They had 4 mechanical legs and had a red dot. There was also that strange eye symbol. The other creatures looked like a block. They had 6 legs and had the eye on every side except for the top and the bottom. Just then the bugs' red dot lit up. It then shot at Naruto. He dodged.

"What the heck" he yelled

He started to dodge and tried to get closer. When he kicked one of them all it did was slid across the surface. Then it got back up and walked back.

_"How do I kill these things," He asked himself. He then heard Kyubi._

**"First figure out your power. Then try to aim at the eye symbol."**

_"Ok that makes sense I guess. Well let's see if it will work."_

Naruto started to concentrate. Then he started to feel a burning sensation. He felt like there was electricity in the air. He raised his hands and then brought them down. When he brought his hands down he saw lightning appear out of nowhere. It landed on all of the bugs. The bugs started to spazz and then they just exploded.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted.

He wondered if he could shoot lightning out of his hands. He put both of his hands out with his palms facing 2 of the blocks. He concentrated on the feel of the lightning. He then felt that same sensation and let loose. It immediately shot out of his hand and hit the blocks. He then destroyed the other one. He decided to call this attack lightning shot. The other one he decided to call lightning storm. He decided to see if he could use the lightning for other attacks.

(Time skip a day) 

Naruto found that he could make lightning do anything he wanted it to do. He wished that he could have this power in the real world because it was so awesome. The lightning felt like an extension of the body. He could now do the Chidori. He also made attacks that he called lightning jab which was a punch that was enforced with lightning, lightning shield, and static shock which paralyzed the enemy.

He then saw a girl that he thought was about his age. She had a pink skirt on and there were pants underneath it. She had elfish ears and one of them had an earring. She had green eyes and pink hair. She wore some things on her arms that looked like what Sasuke wore on his arms. Her shirt was pink.

_"Where is she going? I should follow her and ask her if she knows where I am and what this place is called."_

He started chasing after her. He finally caught up with her. When he tapped her she looked frightened and jumped back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Could you please tell me where we are? I have been stuck here for a day and I don't know where I am. Oh and what is your name?" Naruto responded.

"I am Aelita and we are on Lyoko."

"What is Lyoko?"

"Lyoko is a virtual world"

What are you doing here?"

She looked hesitant at first, but then told me "I don't remember how I got here all I remember is Jeremy turning on a supercomputer and then he was talking to me."

"Who is Jeremy?"

"He is my friend who is trying to materialize me on earth. I can't devirtualize so he is trying to find a way. He also has too stop Xana from attacking Earth. I help them because I am the only one who can de-activate the tower that Xana has under control."

"Who is Xana?"

"Xana is a program that wants to destroy Earth. He also wants to keep me on Lyoko."

"Oh so what are you doing now?"

"I am trying to see if a tower is activated."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure I guess."

"Thanks, now let's go.

Naruto started following Aelita to see what is going on. He wondered if he would see other people here and if he could become friends with them. Aelita seemed trustworthy so he wondered what Jeremy was like.

_"Am I like her? Can I be de-virtualized or not?"_

**Line Break**

So how was it good or bad?

Please review.

Should the chapters be longer?

Ja Ne

rexr


	3. AN another wow sorry

* * *

**Authors Note**

i have some news for my readers. i am putting this story on hold. i just don't feel like i want to write this story right now. When i fell like i want to continue the story i will.

sorry to my readers.

**ja ne**

**rexr**


	4. AN

**Authors Note**

I am going to rewrite my story. 1st chapter should be up soon.

Later

rexr


	5. yea not a chapter

Hey, just to let you guys know that Code Naruto is on hiatus until school ends, but right now I might just write one-shots from different animes.


	6. NOTICE PLEASE READ AND I'M SORRY

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Naruto

**Good **News! A rewrite should be coming soon, but first I need people to vote on this poll. Depending on who he is paired with the story will change a little bit. Thanks The updates after the first chapter might be very slow though, so don't expect really fast updates or anything.

I was just posting this because i want to know who Naruto should be paired with, he **WILL **be paired with an OC, but I want to see what kind of OC character he should be paired with.

The choices are...

**A. Sasuke's sister**

**B. Random Konoha Civilian Girl**

**C. Daimyo Daughter for _ village**

**D. Random ninja from _ village**

**E. Random civilian from_ village**

**I will post another chap when the rewrite comes up, it will be a new story, so look for one sometime after i have enough votes**

See ya people and i need at least 20 votes so cause i need to know if the majority want what, you can only pick from these people

R


End file.
